1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotodynamic pump which may be, for example, mobile.
2. Background
Liquids which contain a high proportion of solids, such as sludges, slurries, and fibrous and viscous liquids are particularly difficult to pump, especially when the material to be pumped has been standing for sometime. Typically, such materials are stored in open lagoons and there is increasing environmental pressure to empty and clean these lagoons.